The ties between love
by katrinaCichoracki
Summary: Inyasha and Kagome are just starting admit their feelings for each other (same with miroku and Sango) but sesshoumaru comes and and kills the good mood and takes kagome.


It is so dark, "said Kagome with a little shiver". Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome have been walking through the woods all night looking for a place to sleep. Inuyasha turned around, "no its not", he said with a little grunt. But Sango came over and walked with Kagome so she wasn't so scared. "Inuyasha, should we just camp out here, we have been walking for hours and I don't think we are gonna have any look with finding a place to stay", Miroku said. Inuyasha turns back and looks at Kagome and Sango huddled together. "Ok" he says with a nod. They walked over to this small opening that you could see because the moon was shining down so brightly at it. There they all laid down. The two girls then a couple feet up the two guys. Sango looked at Miroku who appeared to be already asleep. "Good night" she thought as if saying it to him through her mind.

The sun just started peaking over the horizon when Kagome opened her eyes a little. "Wa?" she was looking straight up but could tell she wasn't where she laid down. "Huh?", she said as turning over. Inuyasha was cuddled right next to her. "Hahahaha", she laughed to herself I wonder what Inuyasha would do if he found out he was cuddling with me, she laughed to herself. "Its so cold" Sango said suddenly getting up. Then seeing Inuyasha with Kagome, she started laughing at him. "Shhh, you'll wake him" said Kagome. Sango's face turned bright red as she tried not to laugh. Miroku looked up. "What is so funny?" seeing Sango practically turning blue. All she could do was point she was shaking so hard from keeping the laughter inside. "Wahaha", Miroku laughed out loud. "Shhhh", snapped Kagome. Miroku scooted over to Sango and said "Watch this" with this playful little smile, that she secretly adored. "Hey Inuyasha", Miroku yelled. "Huh what", Inuyasha said opening his eyes. "What the heck", Inuyasha said in total confusion. Then he looked over and saw that he was practically laying on Kagome. He flew backwards. His face was bright red. "I… uh, you….us…..umm. He said in total embarrassment. "I uh go… now….", he said as slowly backing away. When he got to a certain distance he ran. 

"

Wahahahahahahaha", Sango let it all out. "That was so funny". "Did you see the look on his face", she and Miroku laughed even harder. Sango lead on Miroku from laughing so hard. Then she suddenly stopped and got embarrassed from doing so. "So umm anyway", she said her face slowly turning scarlet. Miroku just smiled.

"Hey guys I'll be back I'm going to go find Inuyasha", said Kagome noticing that she should leave those to alone. She ran in the direction that Inuyasha went. Luckily for long grass she could see his foot prints imbedded in it. She walked at walked the there was this big rock. "Hmmm", he has got to be here somewhere. Then she saw at the very top there was white hair. She smiled, "you can run, but you can't hide".

 She climbed up. "WA", she said as grabbed him around the waste, in an effort to scare him. He turned around with his arm out and hit her. "Ahhh" Kagome screamed as she fell back off the big rock structure. "No" he screamed and skidded across the rock and caught her hand. They froze like that for a long time. "His face is still red", she thought. "hey pull me up will ya?" she said getting tired of literally hangen around. "oh yeah right" he mumbled as he pulled her up.

 "you have nothing to be embarrassed about", said Kagome as she was on the top again. His face turned tomato red again. "I… uh. I'm sorry", he said shyly. "What why are you sorry", said Kagome with great confusion. "I uh… didn't mean to…. Do that…", he whispered. "Wahahaha", she laughed not meaning to hurt his feelings. "Inuyasha, it was an accident", she said laughing. Inuyasha put his head down as if wanting to cry. "No it wasn't", he said his voice choking. "huh", she said very surprised. "I uh wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt so I… I…I moved you close to me", he said with his voice cracking. "I'm sorry" "Wait Inuyasha you don't have to apologize you were just trying to umm… protect me", she said in hopes to make him feel better. "And…" she said turning bright red, "that was very nice of you… I really appreciate it". He looked up. She gave him a reassuring smile. He smirked back. 

"Umm since you did something for me, can I do something for you?" Kagome asked. "Yeah… but what", Inuyasha said still blushing. She leaned forward. As they were about to kiss she pulled away like a millimeter as if teasing him so he would wanna kiss her even more. He smiled hugely. She was right it made him wanna kiss her even more. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him. And they kissed good and long. 

Miroku and Sango sat there and talked about his wind tunnel. Everything was going good the he had to act perverted and she slapped him. But they started talking again and he behaved himself.  "Here", he said as he handed her a flower. "What's this for?", Sango asked blushing a tad. "Well it's a token of you beauty", he said with this confident voice. Sango just blushed. "Thank you", she said happily. "We should probably go find Inuyasha and Kagome", said Sango not really wanting to, but still said it. "ok" He said. As Sango leaned and went to get up Miroku just had to do it. Being his total perverted self he went to grab her butt. But this time Sango saw before he did and turned and slapped a good one. Then she got up and started walking away. "Nice try", she said. Though she smiled to herself. "Hey wait up", "I won't do it again", yelled Miroku as he ran up to catch her. She slowed down a little hoping he wouldn't notice she did.

Mean while back with Kagome and Inuyasha things were great. They had just been… how do you say this, kissing for an extremely long time but now they are sitting there holding each other. "Inuyasha", Kagome said dreamily. "yes", he said pretty cheerful too. 

"Why is there a cloud right next to this rock?" he looked over, "What?" She was right there was a cloud looking thing right there. "Hmm I don't…. "Ahhhhhhhhhh", Kagome screamed interrupting Inuyasha. "Kagome", Inuyasha yelled. It was Sesshoumaru. "What the hell do you think your doing Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha screamed as pulling out his sword. Sesshoumaru smiled, "Nice to see you too younger brother". "Let me go", Kagome cried. "Quiet girl", Sesshoumaru snapped. "Let her go", Inuyasha growled. "Hmmm how about, no", Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. "Then die", Inuyasha said leaping off the rock to get him. Sesshoumaru moved to one side so easily. "Haha", "still think your better than me", "something never change do they Inuyasha."  "To bad for you, I happen to need this girl for a little while so I think I'll just leave." "I'll return her, If I want to, It might be to much of a hassle though… so maybe I'll just let the wolves eat her", he said laughing. "No please don't", Kagome cried. She was crying so hard. Inuyasha had tears in his eyes too as Sesshoumaru started leaving. There was nothing that he could do, just yet.

 "Inuyasha", Miroku  and Sango yelled. "was that.." "yes", Inuyasha said before they even asked the question. "that was my brother". "He took Kagome", Inuyasha said as a pain went to his heart. "Well we must follow so hurry", cried Sango. "Right", agreed Inuyasha. They all ran off in Sesshoumaru's direction. "I need you to find the crystal shards", said Sesshoumaru to Kagome. "I won't", said Kagome. "Then you can die", said Sesshoumaru as he held on to one of her hands and she dangled there. "Ahhhhhh", she cried for her life.              (to be continued) 


End file.
